


Numbers

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: "'m bored," he whines. "Aren't you done yet?"





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Olives, Boredom, and furniture mishap  
>  **For:** [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)**florahart**

  
"Fuck."

The curse is followed by the sound of something hitting the floor and rolling. Hermione tightens her grip on her quill and bites her lip to keep from smiling when Charlie mutters to himself. "Problems?" she asked without looking up from their accounts.

"'m bored," he whines. "Aren't you done _yet_?"

"If I was finished, do you think that I'd still be sitting here studying columns of numbers?"

"Yes, because you love numbers more than you love me."

"Oh, I do?"

"Been spending all day messing with numbers instead of messing with me. That says it all."

She rolls her eyes and writes a number neatly in the appropriate column. Their savings had increased during the past three months, which meant they'd be able to take a holiday in July like they wanted. That makes focusing on the finances worth it, even with Charlie's antics. While it is his first full day off in weeks, it's not like she can ignore their accounts for a shag, even if she wants to.

"See? Now you're ignoring me." Charlie sighs before she hears something hit the floor again.

Finally, she looks up and sees him sitting in his chair tossing olives into the air and trying to catch them with his open mouth. A quick glance around shows her several olives that he'd obviously missed catching. "I'm not ignoring you, Charlie. You're making a mess."

"I have a wand, Hermione. I can clean it up with a simple flick and swish," he says, smirking at her before he tosses another olive in the air. He leans back and moves to catch it, but he's showing off and misjudges the amount of room he has to move. Before she can reach for her wand to help, he's falling over the side of the chair and bringing it with him.

"Charlie, are you okay?" she asks as she drops her quill and rushes over. He landed hard and the chair must have hit his back. She straightens the chair and touches his back. "Does it hurt?"

"If I say it does, will you kiss it better?" He turns over and looks up at her, smiling sheepishly as he curls a lock of her hair around his finger. "Just my pride. Dragons kick a lot worse, so this wasn't too bad."

"You're a fool." She uses her thumb to wipe what appears to be olive juice off his cheek. "We're going to be able to afford to take that holiday this summer. That's what I've been working on for the last couple of hours."

"Never have claimed to be smart," he says, grinning as he moves his head and licks her thumb. "Can't all be smart and sexy like you, after all. So, a week at the beach with you naked the whole time?"

"A week at the beach with me wearing a suit and not letting you convince to do things that result in nasty sand getting stuck in improper places."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Cause you know I can be _very_ convincing." He leers playfully and pulls her on top of him. "No more numbers today?"

She laughs and settles into a more comfortable position. "No more numbers. Now, why don't you show me where it hurts and I'll kiss it better."

End


End file.
